sofiafandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Amber
Princess Amber is the daughter of King Roland II and Queen Miranda. She is also Sofia's older step-sister and James' twin sister. She is one of the princesses of Enchancia in the series Sofia the First. She is voiced by Darcy Rose Byrnes. Personality Originally, Amber is the deuteragonist against Sofia. When Sofia becomes a princess, Amber takes an immediate dislike to her because of all the attention she gets, and Sofia's inexperience at being Royal. Amber treats Sofia very poorly, and tries to make her look foolish in front of everyone else. When the other children act friendly to Sofia, this makes Amber more angered. Amber is also manipulative, able to trick James into humiliating Sofia. As it turns out, Amber is jealous of all the attention that has been on Sofia, and feels left out, useless, and unappreciated as she now has to share the title of Princess of Enchancia. But after Amber gets a rip on her ball-gown and is too upset to attend Sofia's ball, Sofia approaches her and asks for her help. Amber finds out that Sofia is not as perfect as she thought, and realizes how awfully she treated her. Amber apologizes to Sofia, and tells her she was happy to be getting a stepsister. After making up, Amber and Sofia work together to undo the spell. This show that for all her faults, Amber isn't entirely a brat and now truly considers Sofia to be her sister, and she knows when to admit her mistakes. Also, while she does manipulate and ignore him, she appears to actually care and love James, judging by her reaction when James says that he likes Sofia better than her, which is the first time she is shown feeling truly depressed. Amber loves her family especially her father, King Roland and her twin brother, Prince James. As of now, she is becoming more responsible, kind, and a respective sister to Sofia by teaching her more about being a princess since she and Sofia became close friends. She is keeping Sofia out of harm's way as well. And while she is holding onto her old proud, vain, and spoiled behavior, Amber is steadily improving as a princess and a person. Physical Appearance Amber is a preteen girl, fair-skinned, with blonde hair and eyes colored much like her namesake. She almost always wears a golden gown with a slight spring-green tint and a tiara. She is often found with a folding fan on hand. Her hair reaches past her shoulders but it is often held in place by a tiara, making it appear a little shorter. The full length of her hair is seen during the sleepover (in The Big Sleepover). Appearances Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess When Sofia comes to the kingdom, Amber and James are told to welcome her in, and Amber lies to the king, saying she will. At first, Amber seems to try and help Sofia while acting rude to her at the same time, but grows jealous when King Roland announces that Sofia will have her own ball, even though Amber and James had one when they were born. Later on, when Sofia is given the Amulet of Avalor, Amber happens to pass by and sees this, and grows envious of her. She becomes even more jealous of her when the other children at school start to pay more attention to her. She tricks James into making Sofia sit on a magic swing that flings her into the fountain. Everyone thinks James did this on purpose and Amber takes none of the blame. When they arrive back at the castle, James tells Amber that what she did was wrong, but she ignores him. At school, Sofia continues to get more attention than Amber, who spies on her. When James offers to bring Sofia to dance lessons, Amber gets an idea. She gives Sofia Cedric's magic shoes, and the shoes start to cause Sofia to crash while dancing and the other children laugh at her. During the incident, Sofia realizes that Amber tricked her and refuses to talk to her, though Amber pretends to feel sorry for her. James, who knew of the plan, finally decides to confront his older sister about it. When he comes to talk to his sister, Amber has put on a blue gown for the ball. When James calls her out on her prank, she counters him by reminding him he played a prank on her as well. Amber is hurt when James says that he likes Sofia better than her and he leaves, and Amber rips her gown when she tries to call him back and overhears the maids saying Sofia is the prettiest princess, causing a dejected Amber to run crying to her room. After Sofia accidentally puts everyone in the ball sleep with a spell, she goes to see if Amber can help after getting encouraged to do so by Cinderella. Amber, still depressed, tries to ignore Sofia but she sees what Sofia did and blames herself. She and Sofia try to undo the spell but are attacked by Cedric's raven Wormwood. Wormwood attacks Sofia and Amber attacks him with a broom and knocks him into a bird cage. He accidentally reveals where spell that wakes everyone up is, and they take it and read it, and the two are able to undo the original spell. Before doing this, Amber teaches Sofia to dance. Amber tells James that she helped her, much to his surprise. All of them end up dancing with each other. Sofia the First (TV series) Amber is a major character in the series. While Amber is still caring and close to Sofia, she remains a little vain and prissy in certain regards to what she thinks being a princess is all about, like when she discouraged Sofia from trying out for the Flying Derby Team, disliked how Sofia had invited her friends, Jade and Cedric's Apprentice Amber also was afraid to try riding a magic carpet since it was new to her. But trying it she got to explore the kingdom and meet Princess Jasmine. She learned a lesson about trying new things and thanks Sofia. Amber cannot understand Sofia's fondness for work and thrift because she sees it as harmful, which will likely turn against Amber in a decade or so. So far, Amber has been in every episode except "The Little Witch", "Finding Clover" and "The Buttercups". Trivia *Amber is older than Prince James by seven minutes (as confirmed on the Disney Junior official website). *As seen in "A Royal Mess", Amber can play the harp. *In "The Amulet and the Anthem", Amber reveals her three fears, which are "failure, not being popular, and especially frogs". *Amber has a little bit of rivalry at James in the episode "Two Princesses and a Baby" *According to Tilly, she was "funny-looking" at birth. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:Students at Royal Prep Category:Enchancian Royalty